The Love of the Spanish Seas
by hetalialover207
Summary: Pirate Spain returns to Fem Romano after escaping captivity from England with the help of France. After their reunion, Antonio plans to set Francis free from Arthurs grip with Romana at his side. (This is actually a role play a friend and I are doing)


"Oi! Tomato-bastard!" Romana glared as she walked along the peer as his ship pulled in close by her. She was flaming mad, last time he'd left he told her he'd be back in a couple days and those couple of days turned into a full year! Ooh she was going to kill him for sure. She was longer that small little girl he left behind, oh no, she was a grown woman now and she was stronger then she once was. She crossed her arms waiting for him to get off his ship.

Tomato bastard. He smirked. He knew he was in for it. But the damned Arthur Kirkland had kept him under lock and key for several months. Antonio had to break out to return to his beloved Romana. The sound of her voice was rather angry. It wasn't his fault he was kept by Arthur. He then stepped to the rail. "Oi! Romana! How good it is to see you again!"

Her bright green eyes narrowed as they locked on him in a cold, unforgiving glare. "Get your Spanish ass down here now!" She tapped her heel against the stone walk way. Though she was mad, she was glad to see he was alive and well. She was scared that he'd been killed after a few months of not seeing or hearing from him. She'd came to the pier every day since the day he'd left, hoping and praying that he'd return safely. "You got some balls you..! You have been gone for so long!"

Antonio merely chuckled as he walked down the boardwalk towards Romana. "Ye think so? Well, blame Kirkland for keeping me in chains for a few months after our little skirmish..." He then embraced her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. He missed her company very much and it felt great to be next to her again.

Romana couldn't help the small blush that creeped across her cheeks as he walked closer. "You let him catch you!" Her eyes widened as his strong arms wrapped around her much smaller body causing her blush to turn an even brighter shade of pink. "A-Antonio..!" The moment the Pirate's chapped lips touched hers, her mind went blank as she gripped his shirt. "I-Idiot..!"

He broke the kiss as he then looked down upon Romana. "Idiot? Is it because Iggy caught me off guard?" he asked as he then smiled down at her. "Ye look beautiful..."

She shot him a heated glare before she buried her face into his shirt hopelessly trying to hide her embarrassment. "Y-your and idiot for many reasons Antonio!"

He grinned. "What can I say? A pirate's life for me!" Antonio then looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Planning a painful way to kill you."

Romana glared at him her face still red as she pushed herself away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest causing her breast to be pushed out slightly as she did so. "Just hurry your ass up so we can leave."

"Oh? Is the young tomato sprout angry?" He teased as he saw the redness in her face. "I know you are just teasing..." He then poked her forehead. "What do I need to hurry for? I'm right here..."

She placed her hand on her sword that was on her side, an evil little smirk worked its way onto her lips as a spark of playfulness and something else he could not place, danced in her eyes. "Ah! So you want me to do it here in front of your men?"

"Hehe...do what? Duel me? We can do that...privately..." He then kissed her deeply. "Along with other things..." he added with a wink. Antonio's love was deep for Romana, but he wasn't too sure what she thought of him. She could be passing the whole relationship as nothing passed a good friendship.

"Mm! A-Antonio..!" Her face again lit up brightly, Romana had no idea how to respond to that. She thought about it for a moment before she grabbed his hand still blushing, and started heading back to their home.

As she suddenly broke the kiss, Antonio found himself pretty much dragged back home. "O-oi! What's the rush?" he asked as he tried to keep up with her pace.

"Shut up and come on." She flipped off a few of his crew members as they wolf called after them done guessing what their captain was in store for.

All Antonio could do was motion a shrug at his crew mates. It was then he planted his foot down to bring them to a halt. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lassie...I know ye are probably angry with me, but do ye have to drag me through town like this?"

She was pulled back into his chest at the sudden stop. She glared up at him as she turned to face him. "Yes now move before I change my mind, Antonio," she smirked as she grabbed the collar of his shirt bring him to her leave to meet her lips in a hot kiss.

He stumbled back slightly as she retracted into him. But, before he could do or say anything, he was brought into her kiss. Immediately, he returned it and embraced her gently as he did so.

She wrapped bother her arms around his neck savoring the kiss for a few more moments before she slowly broke the kiss. "Come on! We can continue once we're home!" Smiling slightly, she unwrapped his arms from her body and once again took his hand leading him to their home that was already in view.

He sighed in relief as he was able to keep the pace with Romana. He didn't really know what she wanted to do but he merely followed her to the house.

Once they got home she waited for him to close the door before she pushed him up against it and pressed her body against his. She smirked seeing the shocked look on his face as she took off his hat and pulling him down into another deep kiss.

He was quite surprised on how fast she wanted to go with all of this. He blushed deeply as he was pressed forcefully against the door and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist and returned the kiss as she tossed his hat aside and deepened the kiss

She smiled against his lips letting her hand slide down to his chest, she'd missed him so much, all she wanted to do was to get as close to him as she could. She bucked her hips against his lightly.

Antonio's grip tightened around her as she let her hands slide down his chest. All he could do right now was drag her down with him as he slid down the door to sit on the floor, his embrace nor his kiss never breaking in the process.

She broke the kiss only to star kissing and sucking on his neck, her hands making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. "Damn I missed you bastard…"

He couldn't help but kiss her forehead as he felt her suck at his neck and gripped her shoulder tight as she did so. "You have no idea how much I missed you as well, mi amor..." He said as he then felt her hands unbutton his shirt. He then returned the favor as he started to untie her dress.

Romana gave a slight nip at his neck just below his ear as she got the last button of his shirt undone and allowed her hands to roam over his bare chest, her breath picked up as she felt the warmth of his skin beam onto her. ".. I'm sure you has plenty of women to survive you…"

Antonio grinned as he blushed as he felt her hands touch his now bare chest. His fingers then finished their work in untying her dress. "Teh survive ye? What are ye on about?" He asked as he then ran his fingers in her hair.

She couldn't help but shudder at the feel of his hands in her hair, she smiled slightly as her dress loosened and she began to help pull it down, but not all the way, just enough that her breasts were almost freed. She merely rolled her eyes giving him a quick kiss before answering. "You're a rather good looking man… I'm sure there was no shortage of women trying to get in your bed"

He had her lean in as he then deeply kissed her. His hands then slid down to her almost bare breasts. "Before I met ye, none o' them were as good as ye..." He then smiled as he then kissed her again as he started to take off her dress. He missed her so much.

She let out a small moan as they kissed, she slowly pulled her dress down more. Antonio had her come into contact with his body as she lowered her dress down more, her bare breasts against his bare chest. Oh, how he missed this feeling.

"A-Antonio…!" Romana bit her lip as their chins pressed together, her lower body was already on fire and pulsing as she got even closer. "W-we should move this to our room…"

He looked at her and smiled devilishly. "Whatever ye wish..." he said as he sat up. He wanted her next to him. Being in prison almost made him lose hope, but thanks to France, he was able to escape undetected. He just wouldn't be sailing for a couple more weeks, just to give England a bit of a surprise.

She stood up allowing her dress to fall around her ankles, leaving her only in her panties, but not the kind he thought he'd see. This were not almost to her ankles like normal panties where, oh no, this looked like they'd only been a few stitches of fabric sown together to cover just her most unspeakable of parts, leaving her perfectly tan and smooth legs free to his eye. A slight smug smirk placed at her lips as she noticed the shocked and but pleased, look on his face.

Antonio stood up, pleased to see what he saw. He then practically backed her into the their room and placed her on the bed, his fingers gently running up her smooth legs, as he then leaned into kiss her deeply.

A gasp escaped her lips as his fingers felt like fire on her cool skin. She'd been dying for his touch for so long. It almost felt like a dream to have him here on top of her like this.

His hands glided up her bare torso and up to her face as he then ran his fingers through her hair as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Romana wrapped one arm around his neck to deepen the kiss while she let the other slowly slide down his chest and to the sash he used to keep his pants up, and slowly untied it.

He didn't care what she did to him as he continued to kiss her. He felt it become deeper as she wrapped her arm upon his neck and lowered himself upon her as he then started to kiss at her neck.

"Mm!" She arched her back pressing herself against him more. "Antonio… I can't wait an longer…!" Her cheeks brightened as she kissed his forehead. "I need you now…!"

He grinned. The teasing was done, but now, he needed her as well as he lowered his own pants. "I am yers...~"

She hooker a finger in her panties pulling them down, her face turned red as she notice just how wet she'd gotten, her panties were already soaked. Her body was already tingling. As he slowly pushed his mass inside her she couldn't help but call out his name. They both has a whole year of tensions to work off. They were in for a night filled with fun and just the thought made even more pleasure pulse through her.


End file.
